


I Want To Be Normal

by DarkestImmortal



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestImmortal/pseuds/DarkestImmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ felt like he was an outcast from an early age, not helped by his mother's obsession with normalcy and his dad's refusal to stop her. That began to change, however, when he finally made some friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Be Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! DarkestImmortal here! First time fic writer, long time fic reader! This story was originally going to be a part of the Maxxie and JJ chapter of the fic I'm cowriting with Genchan, Tourniquet, but we have too many ideas as it is. This oneshot can stand alone, since it is my personal headcanon on how JJ first met Cook and Freddie. Enjoy!

When his son was born, Edward Jones didn’t think about the same things most new fathers think of. Most fantasize about playing catch with their sons, hoping they’ll make all the sports team from peewee league onwards. They imagine bonding moments, teaching their sons everything from shaving to dating. Eventually, they’ll long for the day their sons marrying a sweet girl and having sons of their own.  Edward, however, isn’t like most men. As long as Jonah – scratch that – JJ had all his fingers and toes, he’ll be the happiest dad alive.

 

Then again, Edward isn’t like most men. He’s always been the quiet sort, preferring his newspaper to the usual manly pursuits. He saw the same quality in his only son at a very early age. It was his turn to pick up JJ from playschool one day, when he saw a curious sight. The other boys were normal enough, engaging in the usual running, shouting, and fighting. JJ, on the other hand, was using a toilet paper roll as a telescope. When Edward asked what he was doing, JJ gleefully chattered about stars, cosmos, and space adventures. Edward smiled, letting his son weave stories from his vibrant imagination. Yes, JJ would be fine. As long as he was happy, he would be fine.

 

…

Celia Jones took a decidedly different take on her son. Jonah ( _It’s a dignified name, Edward, and he will be addressed as such!_ ) was never quite right. He didn’t hit the milestones like the other babies. He always had a significant delay in reaching them, ignoring Edward’s point that once he got the hang of something, he took to it like a fish to water. No, he just wasn’t right. He especially had trouble relating to his peers, who never could understand Jonah’s obsessions with fighter planes, space, and magic. They also couldn’t understand his verbosity, especially considering that he could use the word verbosity without batting an eyelash.

 

She began taking Jonah to doctor’s appointments when he was 2 years old. Edward couldn’t see the point, but he let her be. Deep down, he must understand that early diagnosis means early treatment. Jonah could still become a well-rounded man, but time was of the essence.

 

What Celia wasn’t prepared for was the heartbreak that the diagnosing process would give her. For the longest time, they couldn’t quite figure out a singular answer. First autism, or at least the possibility of Asperger’s Syndrome. Then it ping-ponged between OCD, ADD, and bipolar disorder. But then there was the complicating factor of his rising anxiety problems, which were leading to night terrors. Eventually, it cycled back to Asperger’s. Her heart shattered. She had her answer, but it only further proved her precious baby boy was…damaged. He’ll never be like the other boys. Will he ever have friends? A girlfriend? Some shred of normalcy?

 

When the grief subsided, Celia’s every thought and action turned to a cure. She’ll fight this demon with everything she has so Jonah can have some scraps of what normal boys selfishly take for granted. She won’t be deterred, even though the following masses of doctors told her that there was nothing they could do. Poppycock! There’s always something that can be done, they’re just too incompetent to see it.

 

…

JJ ( _I don’t like being named after the whale guy, Mummy! I like JJ better._ ) was always very smart for his age. Yet there were plenty of things he didn’t understand. _Why doesn’t Daddy budge from his newspaper? Why does Mummy take me to so many doctors when I don’t feel sick?_ Out of all his queries, though, the most heartbreaking had to be, _Why does nobody like me?_

 

At age 7, it definitely was becoming apparent that for whatever reason, JJ had no friends. He spent every birthday with Mummy, Daddy, and Aunt Lucy. They invited the rest of his classmates, but nobody ever came. He had nobody to show his planes to, nobody to show the stars to, and nobody to show his magic tricks to.

 

Being the least popular kid at Walcott Primary School meant that every day was as miserable as the last. One group of boys in particular, led by a gorilla of a boy named Harold Chandler, took great pleasure in making JJ their favorite target. They hid his backpack, broke his toys, tripped him in the hallway, and often turned him into walking mass of bruises.

The worst times of the day were gym class and recess. JJ wasn’t allowed to skip those, no matter how much he begged to just stay on the library and read instead. All the adults turned a blind eye, leaving JJ to suffer all alone. That was how it usually went. Until one day spring day ended up blessing the poor boy with not one, but two, saviors.

 

…

Freddie McClair was a very popular boy. Everyone liked him, always praising his parents on what a sweet boy they raised. He was never alone, but he secretly felt lonely. He never felt like anyone liked him for him. He never felt like he could escape his older sister’s shadow.

 

Cook – call him James and he’ll beat your face in – was almost as unliked as JJ. The only difference was that everyone was too scared to ever say that. He’d punch you as soon as look as you. He acted like he didn’t care, but he too secretly wished for a friend. He wanted somebody to look past his tough façade and realize he’s a boy that wants to be loved. It’s not his fault that his dad isn’t around much or that his mum doesn’t love anyone but herself. He has a right to be angry.

 

Freddie and Cook knew of each other, but didn’t really interact. Freddie thought Cook was a bully. Cook thought Freddie was a goody-goody little pussy. Neither of them knew JJ as anything more than the weird kid. However, all that was about to change.

 

…

JJ thought that today would end without any trouble. Everyone left him alone, for once. Unfortunately, as Harold surprises JJ by shoving him off the balance beam, it was only the calm before the storm.

 

"Freaks aren’t allowed on playground equipment.”

 

JJ looks up at his tormentors, nervous about what they had in store for him. “I’m n-not a f-freak.”

 

One of the other boys, Ronald, kicks JJ in the stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

 

“Nobody likes a mouthy freak, _Jonah._ Come on boys, let’s teach him a lesson in manners he won’t soon forget,” Harold says with a sneer.

 

The three boys take turns hitting the defenseless JJ. JJ begins to sob, feeling more afraid than he’d ever felt in his young life.

 

"Freak!"

 

"Spakko!"

 

"Nerd!"

 

"Nobody wants to be your friend!"

 

“OI!” somebody yells, getting the bullies’ attention away from JJ.

 

Cook had seen the entire thing go down. It didn’t feel right to him, not one bit. The curly haired kid couldn’t hurt a fly, let alone hold his own in an unfair fight. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size, you fooking pricks!”

 

“You want a fight? You got yourself one! GET HIM!” Harold yells.

 

Freddie watches from the sidelines, seeing that crazy Cook kid take on the three biggest bullies in school. He couldn’t believe that a selfish guy like him would go out of his way to protect someone weaker. Feeling moved, he decides to go over to the balance beam to check on the poor kid.

 

JJ is too dazed to fully understand what was going on. He hears footsteps coming toward him, so he shuts his eyes in fear.

 

“You ok?”

 

JJ looks up. A tan boy with chocolate eyes and a kind smile is standing above him. Then he sees another boy thumping all three of his tormentors. Seeing that they were beaten at their own game, they gruesome threesome runs away.

 

Cook howls in victory. A good fight always leaves him feeling great. Also, though he wouldn’t admit it out loud, it feels good to help someone.

 

“Crazy idiot, they could’ve flattened you!” Freddie chastises.

 

“Nobody beats the Cookie Monsta and lives to tell about it!” Cook boasts. Then he notices JJ. “Jesus Curly, you look a sight. Wankers, I sent ‘em packin’ for ya.”

 

JJ blinks in absolute confusion. Why would these two bother helping him?

 

Freddie offers his hand. JJ hesitates at first, but then he lets the tan boy help him up.

 

“Quiet one, eh?” Cook asks.

 

JJ blushes in embarrassment. It’s difficult, but he finally finds his voice. “W-why? Why would you risk getting pummeled into next week just to help me?”

Freddie brushes some of the dirt from JJ’s clothes. “Because those guys are jerks. Nobody deserves being pushed around like that. I’m Freddie, by the way.”

 

JJ feels tears forming in the back of his eyes. Nobody ever stands up for him. Nobody ever thinks that he’s worth saving. _Is this…is this what it feels like to have friends?_ “I-I’m JJ.”

 

“I’M COOK!” Cook screams, startling JJ.

 

Freddie rolls his eyes at the hyper boy. “I’ve got an awesome shed. You two want to come ‘round?”

 

“Only if you got some grub,” Cook says, feigning nonchalance. Deep down, the offer makes him feel happy.

 

JJ doesn’t bother hiding his gratitude. A giant grin makes its way across his face. “I’d love to!” It falters for a second as he asks, “Does this mean we’re…friends?”

 

Freddie smiles back. “Sure, why not?”

 

JJ jumps for joy. “It’s just like in my favorite book. We can be like The Three Musketeers!”

 

Cook grins at JJ’s enthusiasm. “I like the sound of that. Makes us sound like superheroes or somefin’.”

 

As the three boys make their way to the McClair house, JJ can’t believe his luck. He looks at his two new friends, feeling normal for the first time in his life. More importantly, he feels like everything is going to ok.


End file.
